


Monthly Routine

by tujuhapril



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to use AO3, first post on ao3:))), i don't know how tag this, pls teach me, winvelvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujuhapril/pseuds/tujuhapril
Summary: just a small trip to convenience stores, and a monthly clingy girlfriend.





	

Mino can’t believe he had to give up his sleep on Saturday morning for a walk to convenience store. After he receive a long text from her, he knows it only means one thing when he get that kind of text. She’s on that time of the month. He just need to see how long the text is, if he reads he’ll spend another thirty minutes try to understand what she’s saying.

He wears his baseball cap to avoid morning sunlight and people who knows him, since he’s going to the nearest store from his apartment. Well, He just not in the mood of small talk this morning, maybe she pass that mood to him.

When he arrives at the convenience store, he takes out his phone from his hoodie to remember the things he needs to buy. Ramyun, the first thing he remember he most also the first thing he see. He knows she still have like packs of ramen, but he still need to buy it for her so she can calm down a little bit. He takes five of them, He doesn’t care anymore if she needs more he’ll just buy it again.

Mino never understands why she needs ramyun so much at time like this? Like how she looks more fragile than before and can’t do anything, just lying in bed helplessly because of that thing called cramps on stomach. I thought when woman on their periods, the only way to get rid of the pain is through medicine. Well, at least that’s what he knows from his little sister and blogs.

There’s one time he bought her porridge but she refuse to eat it for two hours, and the only thing she wants was a ramyun. He thought it wasn’t good for your stomach when you’re on period? But still he end up cooked ramyun for both of them, and after that she calm down a little bit.

But she needs food out of all things you can buy on periods? I mean, all these years all he knows just buy that thing called tampons or pads when his mom ask him to buy it for her, and his mother and sister never ask anything strange like her, and when I asked her if she needs any medicine or maybe a painkiller, she said those kind of things doesn’t work for her.

After ramen, I get five pringles with different flavors. I can’t say anything about this one, because it’s my favorite too.

After I paid for ramen, pringles, and some cigarettes for me since I lost one pack last night but this time I need to hide it from her because she never like my smoking habit and if I get caught this time she will be three time scarier than before. I drove to the nearest bakery to get some croissants, egg tart, or any kind of bread, and coffee, so I can see the roads perfectly.

In early months of our relationship, she told me before that I need to forgive her when her periods start. She said that she feels like she wasn’t in her right state of mind, all she can do is being moody and curling in bed. To be honest, I don’t understand what she’s talking about.

So after her first period since we start dating it was a mess. The long text, the phone calls, and the nagging. I need to call Soojung to get some help. That’s how I get this list that I’ve been saved for almost two years and I never memorize it because it changes every months. That’s how unpredictable she is. And I love it.

At first I wonder why she wants so many foods, when she just eat like not even half of them. When I ask her about that she said “I don’t know, I just feel like I need to see them being brought to my house.” While looking at me with her puppy eyes “You’re weird,” I stare at her, amaze at her silliness “I know right?” she smile and hugging my waist “And I love it.” Yes, I love her. So much that I will paint a whole new world for her, but I don’t expect that I need to eat the things that I bought. Which is a lot. No wonder I gained weight since I meet her.

She is usually not a moody person, She’s just become more special once every month. Seulgi always clear about the things she wants. Like how she determine to make me stop smoking and she can call it 80% succeed since I only smoke half pack a week, or when she refused to sleep so she can accompany me through the night to finish my new interior design, but she ended up fall asleep on the couch.

There is a reason why she can’t completely make me stop smoking. I can give it up easily on cigarettes when she said she doesn’t like it, I was planning to stop anyway because I had someone more supportive about my late night work than cigarettes and bottles of beer.

She’s weak to the taste of the smoke that left on my tounge. There’s one time when I come back from a casual meet up with my friends, I come to her apartment because I don’t feel like back to mine since I haven’t see her for three days. She was cook something, so I followed her to the kitchen. Ramyun, ofcourse, her favorite. I miss her so much that day, so I stopped her from cook her ramyun and kiss her, I feel the way she open her mouth and push me forward so I can taste her better means she just miss me as much as I miss her, and because of that her ramyun was untouched until the sun rises and the energy drained under the sheets.

I realize that after the fourth time I kissed her after I smoke. I never tell her that she got more heat up from it. Well, I just lost the timing to tell her about this habit of her. Besides I always try avoid kissing her every time I smoked because I just don’t want to be an asshole who wants to take advantage from his girlfriend to have a rough sex.

I think she will be embarrassed when I told her weakness and she will end up avoid me for days, but I had to admit that I love that side of her, the side that I don’t want to share with anyone and another side of her that I need to protect because I can’t image how other man can see my treasure.

Shit, I forgot chocolate and ice cream. Damn, why do I even forget two of the important things. I need to turn back when I just five minutes away from her apartment. Glad there’s convenience stores nearby.

Finally I arrived at the third floor, I type her passcode and enter her house immediately. Put all the groceries on the kitchen table and looking for her.

She’s lying on the bed curling up still in her pajamas and messy hair. Suddenly my morning getting better even before coffee.

“Hey,” I hold her warm cheek. “Do want anything?” she open her eyes and take a glance at him. She shakes her head as a no, then she hold my hand, and I scoots beside her.  
“Alright.” I hug her and she come closer to my chest.  
We end up getting a thirty minutes nap.  
When I wake up she still soundlessly sleeping in my arms. I stroke her forehead to kiss it before she wakes up.

She takes her time sit at the bedside to gather all her energy to wake up, I just keep my eyes on her, looking for the clue if there’s anything she needs. She just smile looking at me and gently stroke my cheek.

She take me to the living room and both of us sit on the couch. I turn on the television and keeps change the channel until it stops at some movie marathon special. I keep her on my embrace, and she snuggle deeper.

“This is weird, are you sure you don’t need anything?” I ask her as I play with her hair.  
“No, just stay here.” She said, her voice sounds so faint.  
“Really? I bought you some food though? There’s ramyun and ice cream.”  
“No, just stay like this,” she hug me tighter “I just need you.” I smiled, at her cuteness.  
This is it. The unpredictable part of her that always surprises me, the part that makes her special to my ordinary life.

“I love you.” She suddenly confess out of nowhere. I look at her, and suddenly my mind goes back to where she start fill my world. She’s amazing. I want to punch my own self if I ever hurt her or doubt everything I feel about her. This is what my happiness looks like, the small world called Kang Seulgi. She makes me forget the emptiness of life that I lived without knowing my self. She showed my true self so I can live to be a better person for us. I can’t ask for more happiness than this, or ask for a better world without her in it.

“Thank you for loving me,” I kiss her cheek “I love you too.” and she kiss me back.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n  
> Well, I don't know if the story line is even good or not, but i just want to write more about this ship bcs i need more fics of them. i'm really sorry if i make mistake in grammar, typo, or maybe you don't understand what i write. i just had no time to write something decent so here you go. i hope you enjoy and don't forget to subscribe and leave some comment! believe it or not, everytime people leave a comment on my story, the just light up a idea and streght for me to write. so i want to thank everyone who like my story and always spare their time to leave a comment:), K.


End file.
